parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mouse's New Groove (BrittalCroftFan Style)
BrittalCroftFan's spoof to The Emperor's New Groove. Cast *Kuzco - Stuart Little (Stuart Little series) *Kuzco (Llama) - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Pacha - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Yzma - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Yzma (Kitten) - Felicia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Kronk - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) *Chicha - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Chaca and Tipo - Marie and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Bucky - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Theme Song Guy - Snowbell (Stuart Little series) *Waitress - Nita (Brother Bear 2) *Old Man - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Man for Bride Choosing - Goofy (The Prince and the Pauper) Lady the Tank Engine and Friends characters as Mickey Mouse characters cast: *Lady as Mickey Mouse *Thomas as Donald Duck *Daisy as Goofy *Kelly as Jiminy Cricket Chapters *The Mouse's New Groove Part 1 - Opening/"Perfect World" *The Mouse's New Groove Part 2 - Danny's Arrival/The Mouse's Advisor *The Mouse's New Groove Part 3 - Stuart Littletopia *The Mouse's New Groove Part 4 - Darla Dimple's Revenge *The Mouse's New Groove part 5 - A Diabolical Dinner *The Mouse's New Groove part 6 - Finishing the Job *The Mouse's New Groove part 7 - Danny's Returns Home *The Mouse's New Groove part 8 - Demon Cricket! *The Mouse's New Groove part 9 - Into the Jungle/Danny to the Rescue *The Mouse's New Groove part 10 - The Transition of Power *The Mouse's New Groove part 11 - Battle at the Bridge *The Mouse's New Groove part 12 - In Hot Pursuit *The Mouse's New Groove part 13 - Nita's Meat Hut *The Mouse's New Groove part 14 - A Cricket Alone/Friends, Finally *The Mouse's New Groove part 15 - Playtime at Danny's House *The Mouse's New Groove part 16 - The Chase *The Mouse's New Groove part 17 - Darla Dimple Confronts Stuart Little/Jiminy Cricket *The Mouse's New Groove part 18 - A Mix-Up of Vials *The Mouse's New Groove part 19 - Darla Dimple's Catb Form *The Mouse's New Groove part 20 - A Whole New Groove *The Mouse's New Groove part 21 - End Credits (Part 1; "My Funny Friend and Me") *The Mouse's New Groove part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:BrittalCroftFan Category:Movies-spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies Spoof Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movies